Possessed
by AberrantScript
Summary: When Leni hears Lucy give a mournful sigh, she steps into the young girl's room and offers to help fix her sadness; even if that means becoming a vampire for a few eternal moments.


**Author's Notes:**

I intended to work on three completely different projects this weekend. But instead, inspiration struck and I wrote this short piece instead. I haven't done much with Lucy before, but I think of her often. I really like her in the show, and I really like seeing pictures of her as well. She's amazing, and I actually relate to her a lot.

So, in this oneshot, Leni helps Lucy experience something she's only dreamed of before. It was intended to be sisterly help, but got a little intense. I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

POSSESSED

"_Sigh._"

Leni heard the noise from the stairs right as she reached the top. She turned her eyes toward the middle door and approached softly. Putting a hand on the frame, she peaked inside.

Lucy was laying on her back, inside her coffin with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lucy? Are you ok?"

"Sigh," the girl's upper half rose from her place of undead slumber, releasing a few bats that flew up to the ceiling fixture.

Leni squeaked and cringed, lowering her head, staring up at those beady eyes.

"Y-you don't h-have any spiders in here... d-do you?"

Lucy's frown turned sadder; a feat many wouldn't have thought possible. Her face turned away for a few seconds; enough time that Leni herself frowned in empathy, feeling the sadness grow.

"No... Aragog died last month."

Leni forgot the bats above, her fear of spiders. She stepped deeper into the room. She sat down on the ground, resting on her legs as she put her manicured hands on the coffin's edge.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lucy."

The younger girl kept her head turned away. Sighing a shaky moan that made Leni want to reach out and hug her...

But she remembered how uncomfortable close contact made her sister. So, she just stayed near. Close enough that Lucy could feel her warmth, hear her breath.

When the little girl finally turned back, even her gloomy hair seemed to droop farther down her shoulders. A friendly bat swooped down to her shoulder, nuzzling into her cheek.

"I know, Fang, I miss him, too."

Leni sat there, wanting so badly to help her sister, but feeling so out of place.

So, she waited and watched. And when Fang turned his beady eyes on her, she gave him a smile.

She couldn't be sure, but she thought he smiled at her, too.

The little black creature inched toward her, flapped his wings...

And Leni seemed to understand what he wanted; raising a hand for the little thing to dump onto.

She shivered as she felt his clawed feet stroke her palm, crawl up her arm.

Soon, the black bat was pressing into her golden hair, almost tickling her.

Leni giggled as she reached a hand around and petted the bat on its head.

Lucy watched them.

Her frown disappeared; replaced with a pensive line.

"He's never done that with anyone before..."

Leni smiled at her sister.

"He's really cute!"

She cupped the bat in her hands and carried him to a place between the sisters.

Fang stood in the older blonde's hands, turning to his best friend, then turning back to the angel above.

He made happy noises as Leni swooped him to her chest, giving him a hug, and the teen girl smiled wider as she felt his gloomy wings spread out to hug her in return.

Lucy sighed, softly, quietly.

Looking at her sister, curious and in wonderment.

"Why are you here?"

Leni released her new friend from her bosom, and watched wistfully as the bat flew off to his other bat friends.

"I heard you make a sad noise, and no one should be alone when they're sad."

Her hand reached out halfway, pausing long enough for Lucy to stare at it and give a nearly invisible nod. Leni's fingers pressed on with that consent, touching Lucy's shoulder, lightly stroking her hair.

"Would you like to tell me about it? I'm totes a good listener. Just ask Lori!"

She gave a disarming smile, and it seemed Lucy would resist it.

But like all things, when faced with unrestrained sunlight, her barriers cracked and let in golden rays.

Lucy turned her eyes down to the floor. She sighed.

"I just want to know what it's like being in my vampire lover's arms."

She looked up at Leni's face.

"I want to feel his breath on my neck. I want him to kiss me... bite me..."

Her cheeks dusted pink, and she hurriedly turned her face away to hide her shy vulnerability.

Leni hummed, caressing her sister's dark hair, meshing her pale fingers in those shadowy locks.

"W-would you like to, um," she trailed off, blushing herself.

Lucy was staring at her now. Leni gave a nervous giggle.

"I-I could pretend to be a vampire, i-if you'd like. I... I don't know if I'd like the taste of blood, but-"

Lucy grabbed her sister's hand, pausing her run on thoughts.

"Would you?" she asked her older sister.

Leni nodded, "Yeah. If this means that much to you..."

The choice was laid out on Lucy's lap.

The girl bit her lip; a tick Leni had never seen the girl do before.

Lucy let go of Leni's hand, and... slowly, awkwardly, she laid herself down in her coffin.

"Sigh," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"P-please, do it, Leni."

She closed her eyes and felt the world drift away, felt herself fall into an eternal slumber.

Leni's face burned as she watched her little sister pretend to sleep in her, uh, bed.

Her hands grabbed the coffin's edge as she knelt over her sister. She stared down at her. She saw Lucy subtly move her head to the side, revealing her neck.

"_W-what- where should I put my hands?_" Leni asked her sister.

Lucy, unmoving, almost dead...

"_Hold me like you're claiming me forever._"

Leni gulped, her face burning like fire.

That... that was really romantic.

She looked at Lucy's tiny waist.

If... if she was a man, she'd hold her there.

Lucy shivered as a warm hand slipped over her hip, fingers brushing her lower back.

That hand squeezed, holding her very still; so possessive...

Another hand touched her shoulder. More fingers slipped over the ball joint, and the hand clamped down on her arm.

Leni leaned closer, pushing her weight down on her hands, holding Lucy firmly against the back of the coffin.

Lucy whimpered, sighing in pleasure as her mind fought back the urge to flee from such powerful...

Leni's face crept closer... closer...

Lucy's lips parted and she sighed; she felt hot breaths ghost over her neck, washing her in heat.

Her hairs on her neck bristled, her skin tingled, her body trembled...

Two full lips pressed against the vein pulsing in her neck, and her pounding heart raced even faster; trying to push as much blood there for her lover as possible...

Those lips opened, and Lucy's heart nearly stopped with anticipation.

"_P-please,_" she begged.

Those lips smiled.

"_You're totes mine now,_" a low, husky voice told her.

Then, several sharp teeth were pushing into her skin, and Lucy moaned and pushed her neck closer to her pretend lover.

"_Y-yours, I-I'm yours forever._"

A hot tongue pressed between those bite marks, soothing her pale, marred skin.

And then, those teeth pressed harder, deeper.

Lucy felt her skin break, and her thighs squeezed tightly together... as she felt fluid leak from two places on her body...

Leni's hot breath sent chills down Lucy's spine...

And then, that tongue returned, and Lucy nearly passed out when she heard her vampiric lover _suck_ on her neck, drinking her blood...

Leni pulled back with a sigh, and Lucy looked up just in time to see that pink tongue slip over the teen's parted lips, soaking up the remnants of blood left there.

Lucy's dark mistress smiled and leaned over her, placing her hands on both shoulders and pushing the little girl deeper into the coffin.

Lucy felt so powerless, so vulnerable...

So aroused...

"_If I was a real vampire, I'd drink all of your blood, Lucy,_" her breath ghosted over the other side of her neck; so pretty and pure.

"_You taste so good._"

Lucy swore she could hear unbridled desire sing from Leni's mouth as it opened, as she breathed, as she pressed an open mouth kiss to her neck...

And when those teeth touched her pale skin again, she simply couldn't take it anymore.

Lucy fainted.

Leni giggled and stroked her sister's hair.

"_I'm glad I could help you, Lucy,_" she spoke softly.

Leni looked up and waved her new friend down.

Three bats swooped down, circling around their slumbering princess of darkness.

"Keep her safe while I'm gone, Fang."

Leni giggled as the three took of posts around the coffin, and she got up and went to her room.

She grabbed some fabrics and string and scissors.

And she got her phone and searched for some designs.

Vampiric lord designs, fit for a groom searching for his bride.

Leni had a knack for thinking up the perfect gift for everyone she knew, and she had a feeling that this gift she was making now would knock Lucy dead.


End file.
